


Nice and cozy

by Sugarysweet



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Ouma not Oma, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarysweet/pseuds/Sugarysweet
Summary: While it’s snowing outside, ouma and his boyfriend are nice and warm inside.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 16





	Nice and cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic ever, I hope you enjoy!

“ There is a code red snowstorm raging all over Japan, we highly advice to stay inside until the storm is over.” That was an extremely concerning thing to hear for Kaito, since his boyfriend is outside for his organisation. Kaito was going to set everything up so when Kokichi comes home, he won’t freeze. Step one: light the fireplace, step two: grab many blankets and pillows, step three: get a towel and pajamas and step four: make some hot chocolate.  
Once he was done everything looked like they lived in a cottage in Norway( or another cold country with cottages). All that preparation would definitely be adored because the snow already builded up to around Kokichi’s waist, he was really freezing up.

When the door creaked open Kokichi was greeted with a blanket getting wrapped around his shoulders and a towel drying his hair. “ hi to you too Kai-Chan, how was work?” “It was fine, but pease check the weather before you leave without a scarf!”  
Once Kokichi got his pajamas on, the hot chocolate was ready and a warm Kaito laid on the couch with an equally warm blanket around him. “Kai-Chan, lift up the blanket! I wanna lay on your chest.” “Hmm, I don’t know Kichi. I’m warm and you’re cold, if you lay on me I’ll get cold too.” But while he was saying that Kokichi decided that he deserved to lay on his boyfriend’s chest so crawled under the blanket anyway. “Haaah, Kai-Chan is sooo warm, he won’t get cold because his boyfriend cuddles with him!” “ Just drink your hot chocolate, you scheming, purple mini grinch.”   
And that’s how they fell asleep nice and cozy while the trees turned into icicles.


End file.
